So Close, Yet So Far
by I love Noodles
Summary: [Gorillaz] Noodle2D, but Noodle is 13, so nothing too dirty! Rated for some Romance Scenes and bad language [Murdoc] in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Sunshine

This is my second Gorillaz Fanfiction, so sorry if it isn't great! This is a Noodle/2D story, butNoodle is only 13, sonothing too dirty!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz. I do own this story. But not Gorillaz. They are owned but the geniuses Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett. I want the Gorillaz. cries

* * *

Chapter 1: Sunshine

It was one of those rare, beautiful sunny days that you get once or twice during the English summer. Noodle was sat in a tree outside Kong studios, tuning her guitar and thinking about how peaceful it was. Suddenly, the peace and serenity was shattered by a loud voice.

"Noodle-love, are you out 'ere?"

Noodle watched as 2-D's spiky blue head came into view. She carefully placed her guitar on a low branch and crouched, waiting.

"Noodle? Murdoc wants ta pract-AHH!" The singer fell to the ground, Noodle clinging to his back like a monkey. She was now thirteen, but she was still small and light and managed to knock 2-D to the ground without hurting him. He grabbed her and they wrestled playfully on the grass. Despite the fact she was half his size, the girl over-powered him and pinned him to the floor, until he started tickling her. She giggled helplessly, and 2-D pinned her arms to the ground to stop her fighting back. He looked down at her and grinned triumphantly, showing off the gap in his mouth where his two front teeth should have been.

After Noodle stopped laughing, she looked up at him, staring into his large, black eyes. Her heart raced as she felt the familiar tingle up her spine that she got whenever he was close. She smiled and closed her own dark eyes as he leaned forward. Their faces were barely inches apart when they heard the loud, angry voice of their bassist.

"Oi, dullard, 'av you found 'er yet?"

2-D leapt up as if he had been shot, but the action made him dizzy and he abruptly fell down again. Noodle sprang to her feet and ran over to the tree to collect her guitar. Murdoc came striding into view, and then stopped when he saw them, an irritated look on his face. He stared down at 2-D with disgust.

"What ya doing on the floor, brain-ache? You better not be hopped up on those painkillers again!" He glared at him with his mismatched eyes, and then gave him a small kick in the ribs with his leather-booted foot. The younger man moaned quietly and slowly got to his feet.

Just then Noodle came back over to them, guitar slung on her back.

"There you are, pet! Come on, I wanna practise that new song." Said the Satanist, and with an evil grin that showed off his pointed, green teeth, he turned and marched indoors.

"Coming, Murdoc-sama." With a single glance back at 2-D, the young Asian girl hurried inside. 2-D sighed and followed.

_To be Continued…_

* * *

Please R&R!Thanks!

P.S.I have only just started on the second chapter, so it might be a while till it's posted! I don't know how many chapters there will be, I just write when I feel like it, there is no actual plot yet, so it could have any number of chapters. But there will be at least 3.


	2. Chapter 2: Confused

This chapter is mostly Noodle and 2-D thinking, no action, sorry! There will be more action in the next chapter, though, so you willjust have to wait a little while!

* * *

Chapter 2: Confused

2-D was sat cross-legged on his bed, meditating. Well, trying to. Every time he tried to clear his mind, thoughts of Noodle crept into his head. Eventually, he gave up and flopped back onto the bed.

_This is wrong, _he thought. _She's barely a teenager! This has to stop happening! _He sighed and swung his long legs over the side and stood up. _But she seems to want me to kiss her! Does that make it wrong? God, this is so confusing!_

He pressed his fingers to his temples, feeling the familiar ache of a migraine beginning. He went across the car park to the studio kitchen and got himself a glass of water to wash down the painkillers that lived in a bottle in his jacket pocket. He rested his head against the wall and waited for the small pills to take effect. After a few minutes he felt better, and wandered around the studio for a while. He opened the door and the soft sound of a guitar drifted through the corridors, making the singer sigh again. In the music he could hear a mix of emotions, but it sounded so sad. It was the sort of music only Noodle could play, but it sounded so different to her usual, joyful songs.

2-D couldn't resist walking upstairs, and he stood with his back against the wall outside Noodle's bedroom, listening to the music. It was hypnotising and he found himself closing his eyes and going into a trance-like state. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He was so out of it that he didn't notice the music stop and the door open.

"2D-sama, what are you doing?" Noodle looked down at him curiously.

"Oh, um, hey Noodle, I just…dropped something." His eyes opened, and he looked embarrassed, and quickly stood up.

"Oh, OK then." Noodle smiled and flicked her black hair out of her eyes.

_Those eyes, _thought 2D, _so dark and beautiful. Her face is just so perfect…Stop it! _Inside he screamed at himself. _She's like a sister to me! What am I doing?_

Noodle frowned at him. "Are you alright, 2D-sama?"

He felt his face grow hot, and he stumbled backwards "Yeah, I'm fine, I've just got a lot on my mind, 's all. I've gotta go… practise now. Bye!" He mumbled quickly, and then rushed of down the corridor.

Noodle smiled, and then shook her head. She collected her guitar from her room and wandered outside into the sunshine. She climbed up into her favourite tree and settled down on the large branch at the top, where she was hidden behind the leaves. She had been coming here often lately, where she could sit and think in peace. Today the band didn't have to go anywhere, and Murdoc usually didn't call them to practise until in the evening, so she would not be disturbed for a few hours.

She plucked absent-mindedly at her favourite guitar. She had a lot to think about, and this was one of the only places where she could actually just sit and think without some noise in the background, or someone banging at her door or shouting. Most of the time she thought about her life, or music, or Japan, but today she had other things on her mind. Like 2-D.

She sighed. She was so confused. _I love him, _she thought, _but now it feels different. Before I loved him as a brother. That's what he is though, my big brother! But now I feel like he is more than that. I don't know what to do! I don't want to tell him! He probably just thinks that I am a silly little kid anyway, and that I just have a crush, but I don't, it's more than that! And what if Russel found out… _she shuddered, and for a few minutes she concentrated on playing the tune of Feel Good Inc.

After a while, her thoughts wandered back to the blue-haired singer. _But what if he feels the same? _She asked herself._Before he almost kissed me…well, at least I think he did. What if he had wanted to? What would have happened? And if Murdoc had seen us, he would have gone mad and hurt poor 2-D again._

Noodle sat in the tree for hours, arguing with herself and trying to organise her thoughts.

_

* * *

_

"_Tomorrow,_

_Tomorrow comes today."_

2-D sang quietly to himself as he stood at the window in the corridor, watching the small Japanese girl playing her guitar. She was sitting in a tree outside the studios. He noticed that she had gone out there quite a lot recently, and she seemed more subdued that usual. Instead of running around Kong Studios in her normal hyper state, she spent more time by herself, either in her room or outside, and she always had her guitar with her.

The vocalist stared out of the window, trying to sum up the courage to go outside and talk to the girl. But, once again, he chickened out, and just stood at the window.

"Dullard!" 2-D leapt into the air, scared by his band mate. Murdoc chuckled, and then came to stand beside him. He frowned.

"What's up with that girl lately? She's been so…" He thought for a second. "depressing. Usually she's the only lively one 'ere, what with you off in your own world and Lardy always in 'is room." He turned to 2-D. "D'you know what's up with 'er?"

2-D looked flustered. "No, why should I, I dunno what's wrong!"

Murdoc raised a barely-visible eyebrow, but decided not to comment. H had noticed the younger man acting different lately too, less sociable, and he seemed to be taking more than his usual overdose of painkillers. Still, it didn't seem to be causing much harm, so he didn't really care.

"Well, if you do find out what's wrong, try and sort it out, 'ey? I can't stand seeing her look so fuckin'upset." With that, he strode off down the corridor and out to the car park.

2-D turned back towards the window. The truth was, he _did _know what was wrong with Noodle. She felt the same way as he did, but was too afraid to admit it. Well, at least that's what he thought was wrong. In the week since Murdoc had almost caught them outside the studios, they had found themselves alone together a number of times. Each time it felt awkward, but not unpleasant, and they both seemed to enjoy being together, but neither of them had actually admitted it.

2-D looked out of the window and started singing again.

"_Everybody's here with me,_

_We got no camera to see…"_

* * *

I know, this chapter sucked, but the next one will be better, as I didn't know what to write for this one! Please review, it helps me with my writing! And it might make me write the next chapter quicker! ;-D 


End file.
